Torn
by MJ1010
Summary: Sequel to LONGING. Abel is all grown up. His brother Caleb is too. Watch as their lives crumble, get destroyed and they are left with only pieces...
1. Chapter 1

Caleb tasted his own blood as it dripped into his mouth. He quickly pushed aside the copper tasting liquid and focused on his target. A drunk idiot who made fun of him one too many times for being a prospect and not patched in.

That didn't bother him.

It was when he mention how Abel, was patched in at an even younger age then he was now, and that he has promise to become President one day that threw Caleb over the edge.

Growing up, they were treated equal.

But they weren't.

His father, Jax, taught them things at the same time. Abel always picked up on it quicker. His mother, Tara, loved them equally but always lingered a little longer next to Abel's bed after reading them both a bedtime story.

His story was unknown.

No one knew him.

The real him.

What did they care?

They had Abel.

He loved his brother. But he also resented him.

The biker who fell after Caleb punched him clean in the jaw charged at him again. Caleb swiftly stepped aside avoiding the man. He crashed himself into the bar. Rubbing his head, Caleb saw anger burst from his eyes, and without thinking he charged at him again.

Caleb was ready.

He grabbed him the drunk man and tossed him down to the floor.

His ran his fists repeatedly into the man's face until there was blood on his hands and it wasn't his own.

Nick, Opie's second son and Caleb's best friend, ran over to him and pulled him away.

"Stop, man. I think he gets it."

The doors to the clubhouse burst open in rage. Jax stood, with his jaw clenched, aiming his gaze at his son.

"Caleb!" Jax yelled.

The bar stood still. No one moved. No one spoke.

"Let's go." His tone suggested that he didn't argue with his father. Especially in front of the other SONS.

Caleb shrugged off the weight of a thousand gazes as he walked outside.

The blinding sun made him squint, and he cursed as he did.

His lip was swollen and hard to move.

And then he saw the reason why he fought to begin with.

There, resting against his bike a few feet away, was Abel. He was a spitting image of their father. His long shaggy blond hair, his square jaw line and even his demeanor was identical.

From the back, it was hard to tell them apart.

Caleb was the complete opposite.

He looked like his mother. Right down to the brown hair and slightly smaller build.

"What are you looking at?" Caleb said, his jaw clenched.

"Nothing." Abel crossed his arms, tired of his little brother's antics.

"Home. Now." Jax said.

That wasn't a suggestion.

Tara and Gemma were setting the table when the Teller boys walked in. Jax looked at his wife and shook his head before walking into the backyard. Abel kissed his mother and grandmother hello before going into his room.

Caleb simply stood there.

"Caleb, what happened to your face?" Panic rose in Tara's voice as she rushed over to him to inspect it.

She was a pediatric surgeon. One of the best.

Feeling like a little kid, he shrugged away from her touch.

At twenty, he wasn't little anymore.

Tara shook her head in dissapproval, but walked away leaving him in silence. Gemma walked over and smiled at him. She wrapped him tight in her arms, not caring if he wanted a hug.

"Like father, like son." She kissed his cheek. "Now, go get washed up for dinner. We're having company."

It was then that he realized he hadn't ate all day. His stomach began to growl as he started the shower.

Steam rose and fogged the windows. He took his time knowing he would hear it from his father when he got out.

_You're embarrassing me…I'm the president…What's wrong with you…blah blah blah…_

His grandfather retired but still hung around to help Jax make big decisions.

Like, who could be patched in.

He stepped out of the shower and into his bedroom. Caleb threw down his leather vest and stared at the one word that was burned into his mind. _Prospect. _It was a word that held no guarantee.

Possibly no future.

But his brother had a future. And as usual, it was looking bright.

He heard a commotion of voices as he made his way into the living room.

Opie and his family were there. Donna kissed Caleb hello. Nick pounded him on the back. Caleb tried, but failed, not to look for her.

His heart skipped a beat when she walked in.

Layla, Opie's daughter, smiled in greeting and the world disappeared.

Caleb looked away quickly and took his place at the table. Frowning, Layla sat next to her brother. Abel helped Clay put food on his plate. His hands were acting up again.

Soon, the group settled into easy chatter as they caught up on life.

After, the men went outside to smoke cigars and the women began to make coffee and bring out dessert.

"Caleb," Abel walked up to his brother cautiously. "How's your face."

"It hurts like hell."

Abel smiled. It caught Layla's attention. Abel never had a problem getting a date. That enraged Caleb further.

"Next time, wait for back up. I'll help you." Abel meant it with good intentions, Caleb knew, but he still shook his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, I did alright on my own." He glanced toward Layla who was still in the kitchen.

"Alright." Abel dropped the subject.

Dessert passed quickly and everyone was about to leave.

_Time went by too fast when she was around, _Caleb thought. And then quickly pushed that thought aside.

As his mother was loading trays of food into her friend's car and his father was pre-occupied talking to Ope, Caleb figured now would be a good time to escape. He made his way to his room to grab his vest before she caught up to him.

He jolted to a stop once he turned around and saw who was standing in his doorway.

"Hi Caleb." She smiled shyly. He could easily remember the dozens of times they played together. There was no tension between them. Not like there was now. It was undeniable.

And it sucked.

"My friends and I are about to catch a movie. I was wondering if you, um, maybe…" She struggled to find her words.

He would do anything to go out with her. His whole life, he had wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips that were now quivering with nerves.

But he would never let her know that.

He didn't want her to know that she needed him.

Caleb Teller needed no one.

"I can't. Have stuff to do."

He hated himself for watching her face droop in disappointment, knowing that he was the cause of it. "Maybe next time."

She looked down.

"Yea."

He walked past her and got on his bike. The night air brought with it a cool breeze. He had somewhere to be. Something to do. And no one was going to stop him this time.

Snapping his helmet shut, he sped off into the night.

He could hear his father scream his name.

And he didn't care.

He kept driving, until there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Abel slammed the weight down against the floor. Sweat was dripping down his back. He had the music blaring in his garage and he didn't hear a woman approach.

"Excuse…" The woman stopped mid-sentence and simply stared at him.

"Can I help you?" Abel stood, patting the back of his neck with a rag.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that you look so much like…" The woman's voice trailed off into the distance.

It was then that Abel noticed the girl standing behind this strange woman. His body stiffened, and he did all he could to prevent his jaw from dropping in awe.

She was absolutely stunning.

Abel had a rule that he lived by. Never fall in love in Charming. Even though he was patched in, he desperately wanted to leave this place. He felt trapped here. Suffocated. His father told him that he once planned to go Nomad. Ever since, Abel has been waiting for the right time to leave.

The only thing stopping him was his little brother. He needed him.

Even if he didn't think he did.

"I'm sorry I'm being so rude. I'm a friend of your father's. Is he around?"

Abel took in what the woman was wearing. Tight jeans, equally tight t-shirt and lots of make up. His mother was going to flip out. He was about to tell her no, when his father walked into the garage.

Shock played across his face. Abel didn't expect that reaction.

Who was this woman?

"Hello Wendy." Jax said, his voice barely audible.

"Hey, Jax." Wendy took one step toward his father. He could hear his mother in the distance.

"Who is it Jax?" Abel saw bad things happening soon. There was tension in the air. Abel cleared his throat and stepped outside.

He stepped outside and looked toward the sky. It was dark, stars peeked through the black sky staring down at him.

"Hi." Abel turned at the girl next to him. The one that came with this _Wendy_ lady.

"Are you here to break up my family?" Abel didn't look at her as he spoke.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone that's been around long enough to get to know my father's "friends" and know what they want from him."

"Well, nice to meet you too."

He glanced down at her. She crossed her arms in anger and her jaw was snapped shut in rage. He smirked. She looked cute like that.

"I'm Abel."

"Good for you." She stared at the sky as well. Purposely, making it a point, not to look at him.

He chuckled.

"You're not going to tell me your name?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"You look like a Gina. I'll call you that."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Despite herself, she smirked too.

"No. I have better ones."

"Spare me. I'm Nicole." The breeze blew her hair back and he realized again just how attractive she was. Her hair was long, and it looked soft to the touch. He was usually attracted to blondes, but there was something about this brunette.

"I bet a lot of girls think your charming, Abel."

He smiled, a lazy smile.

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't."

"No? That's a shame."

She cleared her throat. She was curious about him. He could tell. He suppressed a laugh as she looked over at him.

"Why is that?" She bit her lower lip as she spoke, driving him to think things that he really shouldn't be thinking of.

"Because," He smiled at her and she stood still, simply staring, "You have no idea how charming I can be."

His eyes locked with hers. He knew that he had a certain effect on women, but he never felt like this toward a girl.

He wasn't able to look away. His mind screamed at him to run away.

"How long are you in town for?"

"A while." She looked down, breathing heavily.

"That's good."

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why is that good?"

"Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe we can even plan it next time."

"What? Like a date?" Nicole laughed.

"Yea." Abel shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No. No offense but you're not my type." And with that she walked away.

He stood, amused, watching her go. No one had ever told him no before. He kind of liked it.

Abel's cell phone vibrated in his jeans breaking his trance.

Cursing, he reached for it.

"Hello." He answered sharply.

All he heard was breathing.

"Hello!" He yelled into his phone.

He was about to hang up when he heard a whisper.

"Abel…" His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard his little brother's voice.

He was in pain.

"I need your help…" Caleb whispered.

"Where are you?" Abel's heart was pounding. Something was wrong.

After Caleb gave him the location, Abel promised to be there right way.

"Don't tell our parents.." Caleb pleaded.

"Fine." Abel snapped his cell phone shut.

He hopped on his bike and sped off in a race against time, hoping he was not too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb parked his bike in a row with the others. His mood worsened on the drive here. He could feel his father's eyes burning into the back of his head as he sped off into the night.

After tonight, he very well may be disappointed in him again.

He lit a cigarette and took his time smoking it.

Leaning against the cool brick wall, he watched as people walked in and out. Or rather stumbled.

The women were dressed, barely, and made no mistake in showing that they were there to have a good time. And to be taken home for one too.

Caleb's lip curled in disgust.

He knew what the SONS did when they were on a run. He knew that the wives turned a blind eye when they're husbands lied to them. And he went along with it. Took home drunk girls, sober girls, easy girls just to fit in.

But the truth was, that's not what he wanted at all.

What he wanted, he could never have.

What he wanted was at the movies tonight without him.

Caleb rested his helmet on his seat. No one would touch his bike. They knew better.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

He was shoved a couple of times. The place was crowded and smelled of sweat. He had to do this. There was no way out.

He searched the crowd for a familiar face.

Tig, SAMCRO's sergeant at arm's, and his grandfather's right hand man, made his way to him.

"What took you so long, kid."

Caleb hated that nickname.

"Dinner."

"Well, I hope you didn't eat too much. It might come back up." Tig chuckled.

Caleb didn't.

"Is this him?" A man, old with a scruffy beard and mean demeanor looked him up and down. "Don't look like much."

"Believe me, don't let the look fool you."

They were talking about him as if he were invisible.

Maybe he was.

"Your locker room is in the back. Change and be back here in five."

The owner left. Tig put an arm around Caleb's shoulder and drew him in close.

"You didn't tell anyone about this right, kid?"

"Right." Caleb looked straight ahead, ignoring Tig and the alcohol on his breath.

"Good. If all goes well, the money you make here tonight, will put you in a good position. If you know what I mean." Tig pointed at the word _Prospect_ on his chest.

It was there for so long, it became a part of him.

But it still burned anytime someone reminded him of it.

As he was changing, his mind drifted to Kayla. Her pout as he left her. The way she smiled while she ate. How easily she fit into his life. And how difficult it was to tell her that.

"Let's go. I'm not paying you to sit on your ass." He heard the owner scream from the door way.

He thought back to the man this morning who told him that he would never be President. How Abel would always be better.

And then he was ready to fight.

It was the third round. His opponent was breathing heavy. And so was he. But he was good at disguising how he felt.

He had been hit in the jaw and head more times then he could remember but he wasn't backing down.

He never did.

The crowd yelled. Some boo'ed. Caleb let it all fade away.

The man jabbed. He ducked. His opponent swung again. Caleb ducked then attacked. He felt his adrenaline rush his system as he hit the man over and over.

By the fourth round, it was over.

SAMCRO won the money.

Caleb was left with nothing.

"Good job, Kid! Ha!" Tig whooped with joy as the owner reluctantly gave him a handful of cash.

Caleb didn't say a word. He quickly changed and walked to his bike.

But he wasn't alone.

A group, murmuring words he couldn't understand, followed him outside.

"So, you think you're tough…" It wasn't a question.

Caleb noted the hint of a Spanish accent and it took him less then a second to realize who they were. Mayans.

"We lost tonight. We bet against you."

Caleb stood still. He was trying to count how many there were and figure out who would jump him first. But they kept moving and it was hard to do.

Circling him like vultures, they taunted him. Teasing him.

"You're with SAMCRO right? Teller's kid?" One smirked as he said this.

"I'm no one's kid." Caleb said, and meant it.

They jumped him all at once. He swung as hard as he could as many times as he could and took a few down. It wasn't until he felt a blinding pain in his right side did he fall. He saw the knife, dripping with his own blood, and struggled to remain conscious.

"Tell your old man that this is Mayan turf. And the next time they wanna send a SON to insult us…he won't make it back home."

With one final kick, everything went black.

* * *

When he woke, he couldn't move. The pain in his side was blinding. It took all the strength he had to reach in his pocket and grab his phone. He dialed the only number that he knew would help him.

The only one that ever did.

"Hello." Abel answered curtly.

Caleb tried to answer, but he could barely breath.

"Hello!" He heard his brother grow impatient.

"Abel…"

He heard silence.

"I need your help…" He held his side as blood, warm and thick, ran down his fingers.

"Where are you?" He could hear the concern in his voice, and it took all he had not to make his voice quiver.

Once he gave him the location Caleb made Abel promise that he wouldn't tell his parents.

Abel always kept his word.

That was over a half hour ago.

The Mayans dragged him behind the building so no one could see him.

Or help him.

He heard the laughter and the rumbling of bikes as people came and went. His eyes kept closing, they felt as heavy as cement, but he did his best to stay awake.

He learned that much from his mother.

"Caleb!" His brother's voice echoed in the night.

Caleb tried to tell him he was behind the building. The edges of his vision became black. He knew he was going to pass out soon.

"Abel…" He mumbled.

And right before he passed out, a vision so stunning stood over him with fear on her face, and he thought he was looking into the face of an angel.

Or at least that's what he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome. Enjoy.**

Abel's heart was in his throat as he watched Kayla lean over his brother's body.

"Is he…"

"He's alive. But hurt badly." Kayla spoke, as tears glistened her cheeks.

Abel quickly glanced around for any SON that might be here to help. There was no one. What he did recognize, were Mayan bikes. Too many for him to take on alone.

"We have to go." Abel walked over to Caleb.

His eyes were closed, but he could see his chest rise and fall slightly.

Abel breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't even aware he'd been holding.

"Wait!" Kayla yelled. "I have to put pressure on the wound so we can stabalize him before we move him." She ripped a piece of her t-shirt off and quickly pressed down on his wound to prevent any more blood from dripping out.

Caleb screamed, an agonizing scream.

Onlookers stopped and a crowd was beginning to gather.

"Stay here." Abel ran to Kayla's car. He spun it around so fast, the tires squeeled and he could smell burnt rubber.

He was by their side in less then a minute.

They maneuvered Caleb into the back seat. His head resting on Kayla's lap.

Within minutes they were at her home. Kayla had her own basement apartment with a private entrance. Abel couldn't have been more grateful.

As they lifted him, a light went on in the living room.

Kayla and Abel froze.

They were caught.

They had to be caught.

The light went out, and they could breath again.

Caleb moaned as they placed him on her couch. She quickly locked the top door that led to the upstairs and ran back down.

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Abel spoke, his mind in a million directions.

"Step aside please." Kayla easily ripped apart Caleb's already shredded shirt. She examined the wound. "It's a flesh wound. If I sew him up and keep an eye on him for infection, he should be alright."

"Have you ever given someone stitches before?" Abel watched over her as she worked.

"I'm an intern Abel. That's all they make us do at first."

He watched as her hands, so steady, sewed her brother back up. It wasn't until she was done, that he realized she started to shake.

"Thank you." Abel wrapped Kayla up tight in his arms.

She lay her head against his chest and began to sob.

"I'm sorry…this is so embarrassing…but I can't stop…"

"Shh…" He whispered into her ear. "Don't be sorry. I understand."

"What the HELL is going on!" Caleb woke with anger in his eyes.

He stared at the two of them, and got even angrier.

"Caleb…" Kayla began to speak but he cut her off.

"What is she doing here Abel? I asked for your help not her!" He tried to sit up, but winced in pain and fell back down on her couch.

"Well, you idiot, she just saved your life!"

"Oh, and I suppose he is giving you his thanks…" Caleb said to Kayla, who was now in tears again.

"You're a jerk." She said, and stormed out of her apartment.

"You really are." Abel agreed and began to walk out too.

"Where are you going? To comfort _her_?" Caleb said with disgust.

"Yes. Because of her, I still have a brother. And we're not through yet either. I may have agreed not to tell our parents but you _will _tell me what you were doing at that place tonight. Do you understand me Caleb?"

"Yea, whatever."

"Listen to me you little shit," Abel grabbed Caleb by the shoulders and pulled his face toward his. "You need to learn how to be grateful and to make better choices. I won't always be around to bail you out!"

He tried to keep his voice down, because Opie and Donna were upstairs sleeping, but the arrogant look on his brother's face made him want to scream even more.

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't handle being in SAMCRO? You want out Abel?"

"What I want, Caleb, is for you to apologize to Kayla and realize how close you came to dying tonight."

With that, Caleb went silent.

He simply stared at Abel. And for the first time in a long time, he saw that scared little boy behind his tough guy fascade and Abel smirked.

Good.

After apologizing to Kayla, Abel hopped on his bike and headed home. The sun would be up soon. He got no sleep last night and he had a long day ahead of him.

Parking his bike in his garage, he rubbed his neck that was filled with tension and sat for a moment. Trying to breath it all in.

He placed his hands over his eyes to cover them. Because he didn't want anyone to know that he was crying.

* * *

The morning came too soon. Abel groaned as he rolled out of bed and took a nice, long shower. He heard pounding on the door. Abel refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew what this would be about.

His mother stood with her arms crossed. She was tiny, but when she got mad she was scary.

"Where the hell is your brother? He didn't come home last night and he didn't call me!" Her face was flushed with anger.

"He called me, mom. He's staying at a girls house outside of Charming. He drank too much last night and couldn't drive home, so I told him to stay there."

Tara took a few minutes to soak in his words. Finally, she sighed with resignation.

"Thank you Abel. For always looking out for him." She reached up to hug him.

_You have no idea, _Abel thought. And hated himself for keeping anything from his mother. They had a strong bond, since he could remember, and he always told her everything.

Not this time.

* * *

Teller/Morrow auto body, was open for business. Cars steamed in and out all morning long. Abel was exhausted. He threw himself into work, to prevent himself from thinking of his little brother.

He noticed Tig wasn't in yet. Unusual, but Abel shrugged it off.

Because she walked in.

Today she was wearing a short skirt, that hugged her curves, and emphasized her long legs. Her auburn hair, shined in the sunlight. She was absolutely gorgeous and Abel lost his train of thought completely once she walked up to him.

"So," Nicole looked up at him, confidently yet shy, "This is awkward Abel. My car broke down up the road and I can't get it to start again. I don't have much cash but I'll give you…"

Abel raised his hand to silence her and began to walk.

An hour later, he was covered in grease. Her fan belt came off and the smoke was pouring from the engine.

"It should start now. But you'll need to get a few things replaced. Not right away, but soon. Otherwise, I won't be able to fix it."

"Ok." She got in the drivers seat, and the engine roared to life.

"Thank you Abel. What do I owe you?" She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with caution.

"A date." He said simply.

"Excuse me?" Now her face was flushed with anger.

Dam, she was cute like that.

"You heard me." He began to walk away.

She stomped off and cut him off. Standing in front of him she gave him a slight shove to stop him from going anywhere.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I just don't go on dates with guys who demand it of me."

"And darlin', I don't know what type of guy you think I am, but I just don't go off fixing any girl's cars because they ask me to."

She was about to speak, but seemed at a loss for words.

"C'mon. Am I that bad that you can't sit through a meal with me?" He looked at her and smiled, lazily. He knew the effect that had on most women. But it didn't seem to faze Nicole at all.

"I know you're type, Abel Teller. And one date, usually turns into something more. I can't deal with that right now."

"Who says it will turn into more? I might not be able to stand you half way through and that might be the end of us." He laughed, as her face turned a darker shade of red.

"If anyone is going to get tired of someone around here, it will be me getting tired of you and your _charm_." She emphasized the last word, remembering their last conversation.

"That's ok with me. As long as you give it a try. One date. That's all."

He waited for her to reply, as he thought it over.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" He smirked.

She laughed.

"You really know how to piss me off in a matter of seconds."

"Didn't I mention?" He smiled, genuinely, for the first time in a while, "That's also part of my charm."


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up alone.

He guessed he deserved that.

He relived the embarrassment and pain at seeing Kayla come to his rescue only to through herself at his brother.

Caleb sat up slowly.

He winced in pain, and held his side.

It was wrapped carefully. Like someone put thought into it.

Once again, he felt pain, but this time in his heart.

He was in Kayla's basement apartment. He remembered when Opie first gave this apartment to her. She refused it. Saying that her brother's should have it. They deserved it more.

Caleb shook his head.

She didn't even know what she was worth.

He stood, realizing he was shirtless he looked around for it. Nothing. All he was left with were his jeans.

The sun pierced through the slits in her curtains.

He heard a car door slam shut and froze. What if it was Opie? He heard the jingling of keys and the door open.

Kayla, carrying more textbooks then she could carry, struggled through the door.

"Let me help you." Caleb rushed to her side and took them for her.

Shock registered on her face. Then her gaze traveled to his bare chest. She looked away. But not before he saw her blush.

He placed her books on the kitchen table.

"What're you studying?"

She looked at him, angry.

"Medicine."

"Oh yea. I think you told me that already."

"Four times." She shuffled through the kitchen, opening and slamming cabinets. A moment later, she had an armful of cleaning supplies in her hands.

"You never stop to relax do you?" He said, a statement rather then a question.

"Some of us don't have that opportunity."

"Can I help you?" He stared at her and waited for her to reply.

He thought she was going to walk away and leave him when she whispered her answer.

"That would nice."

* * *

An hour later, they cleaned her entire living room. Including the couch that he had been resting on. More then once, Caleb had to stop and catch his breath. His injury left him feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?" She asked him each time with concern in her eyes.

"Yea." He shrugged off her emotions. He didn't want to face them.

"You really should go home soon. You're mother has called mine more times then I can count."

Caleb looked at her and smirked sadly.

"What about my father…"

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry Caleb."

"And my brother?"

She shook her head no again. She looked sad to him. Probably because she wanted to see Abel. Most women did. And when he was gone, they chased after him.

Caleb chased no one.

"Kayla…" He whispered her name, and hated the vulnerability in his voice.

She paused halfway between cleaning to stare at him. She waited for him to speak.

The intensity he felt every time he looked into her eyes scared the hell out of him.

He hated it.

Wanted no part of it.

He was lying to himself.

But he didn't need to face the truth.

She seemed just as effected. Her cheeks flushed, giving her a glow. Her hair was in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She had no make up on. And to him, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"What is it Caleb?" She asked, breaking his train of thought.

"I just want you…I…" He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, "Thank you. For all that you did."

"You're welcome."

She continued to clean trying to ignore the tension. The awkwardness. He couldn't have been happier.

He grabbed his keys, and the spare shirt she had given him.

He was half way out the door when he whispered one last sentence. He wasn't sure if she even heard him.

But running away, leaving her, was the only way he knew how to say sorry.

* * *

His bike felt good beneath him. It gave him a bittersweet sense of freedom. He knew once he got home, his freedom and his pride would both be stricken from him.

He couldn't run forever.


	6. Chapter 6

There were SONS everywhere. Instead of meeting at the chapel, they were having a meeting at Jax's house. There was word that they were being watched.

The tip came from an outside charter.

The men gathered around the dining room table. Jax spoke in a low tone. Clay paced back and forth. Abel looked around the table. The only one missing was his brother.

Just then, Abel heard a low rumble of an engine outside. As a mechanic, he could recognize his brother's engine easily. Jax even paused when he realized his other son was home. But as soon as Caleb walked in the door, Jax pretended not to notice.

His mother came out of her bedroom and Abel could hear her lecturing him.

"Hey.." Clay warned. "Pay attention." He placed a hand on Jax's shoulder and urged him to continue.

"We need to find out who's watching the club. Who's threatening us and why. We're going to have to use some connections on this…"

As they wrapped up the meeting, most took off. A few, Tig, Clay and Bobby stayed behind to drink some beer and eat some food.

Abel's cell phone vibrated.

He reached for it and groaned when he saw the number.

Shit.

"So, is this your idea of a date!" Nicole didn't even bother to hide her agitation.

"I'm on my way."

"You forgot."

"No, I just got held up."

"It's too late Abel. I left."

"I'm sorry. I'm half way there." He said, as he grabbed his helmet and nodded good bye to his father.

"I'm sorry too."

And with that she hung up.

He cursed and slammed his phone shut. Normally this wouldn't matter. Normally he would go about his business and not think twice about a date that he stood up.

But this wasn't normal.

Whatever he was feeling, he couldn't let it go just yet.

He got on his bike and headed toward the restaurant.

* * *

He spotted her car along side the road because it was smoking again. She was kicking the tire and cursing when he pulled up behind her. She spotted him and rolled her eyes.

"Perfect."

"Let me take a look at it."

"You took a look last time and obviously that didn't work."

"I told you to get it fixed Nicole."

"Yea, well, you told me a lot of things."

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and leaned in her car to grab her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. And hated that he cared.

"I'm calling a tow truck."

"Listen, it's late. Let me give you a ride home."

"No."

She stubbornly dialed the number for information.

"Nothing is open darlin'. You're wasting your time."

A few minutes later, she slammed her phone on the floor. He watched her bite her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Let me fix it." They both knew that he was speaking about more then her car.

Before now, he didn't have time to take in her appearance. It stunned him how beautiful she looked. She dressed up for him. And he forgot about her.

"Fine." She sighed. "What choice do I have?"

When he didn't answer, she grabbed her purse from her car and walked toward his bike.

"What're you staring at Abel."

"You." He said simply. It was the truth. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'm tired. Can you please just take me home?"

"Yea." He gave her his helmet and told her to hop on.

She was wearing a skirt, and tried not to pay attention to her thigh as it rubbed against his. He failed miserably.

Minutes later they were in front of an old apartment building. Most lights were off but Abel knew he was being watched.

A SON always was.

"Thank you for the ride."

"You're welcome Nicole."

She slid off of his bike and handed him back his helmet. She tried to walk away, but he gently held her hand. She stared down at their hands joined together and frowned.

That made him smile.

"Give me another chance."

He stared into her eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. She simply stared back for a moment. He took that time to take in her entire face. Her high cheekbones. Soft skin. Full lips. Dam, those lips.

"Okay." She whispered. "But if you screw me over again, that's it. Do you hear me?" She said, crossed her arms, breaking his touch.

"Yea. I hear you." He smiled, a lazy smile.

He heard her sharp intake of breath.

So, he did have an effect on her?

She said good night and walked inside. He smiled the entire drive home. It was only then that he remembered seeing that Wendy woman, looking down on him from a window above.

And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For the record, Abel and Nicole are in no way related. All will be explain soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. These are their characters. Except for Caleb. He's mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Caleb jumped up, startled.

Someone was here.

It was the dead of night, and the house was silent.

But he knew.

Something wasn't right.

He quickly reached down for his gun. It was resting on top of his vest. He heard it again. The same muffled bang that woke him up.

His heart began to pound in his ears. Adrenaline shot through his veins. He knew his parents were sleeping in the room right next to his, and he would do anything to protect them.

Caleb reached for his cell phone to text his brother. Only problem was he couldn't find it.

It wasn't where he left it.

Had someone been in his room?

He moved his way to the door and gently turned the knob.

He cursed at the creak his door made when it opened. He held his breath. And then he heard it again.

Pointing his gun forward, he made his way down his father's hallway. His back against the wall. Just then he saw a movement in the kitchen. He aimed his gun toward the pitch black room. There was another movement. A shadow.

He clicked the gun. His finger ready on the trigger.

And that's when Abel, putting the orange juice he drank back in the fridge, walked toward him.

Caleb let out a sigh of relief. "I was about to shoot you, you idiot." But Abel didn't respond. Instead, his stance grew rigid and he put a finger to his lips, telling Caleb to be quiet.

"I heard it too." He whispered, and motioned for his brother to stand behind him.

Abel reached for his gun. Both Teller boys were prepared to shoot. And there was something out there, watching them, that instinct told them wouldn't hesitate to shoot back.

"Who do you think it is?" Caleb said quietly, as they walked to the front door.

Guns at the ready.

"Shhh…" Abel always needed to concentrate at shooting. He wasn't a natural. But he never missed. Caleb took pride on how easy it was for him, with distractions, to shoot his target with ease.

Another bang. Some cursing. Just then, Caleb saw the shadow of a man. And then another. And then another. They were standing on their front steps, trying to open the door.

Abel stretched an arm behind him to keep Caleb there.

To protect him.

Caleb rolled his eyes, and threw his brother's hand away.

Abel looked back for a brief moment in anger and that's when the shooting started. Bullets flew by them in every direction. Glass shattered. Walls were being punched through. Abel threw Caleb to the floor. They lay there as bullets buzzed by their faces.

In an instant, they were back on their feet shooting every bullet in their gun with fury.

They heard a scream, and rumbling of bikes.

"WHAT THE-" Jax came running to the living room, gun drawn.

When he took in the scene, he began to fire too.

A few single shots rang back, but it hit nothing. Whoever came, whoever was watching them, left just as quick.

"Are either of you hurt?" Jax took both of his son's faces in his hands to check for wounds. "We're fine dad." Caleb shrugged away his father's touch.

His mother came rushing into the living room.

"Jax! Abel! Caleb! What happened! Are any of you hurt?" She was trembling and sobbing. Abel already had her in his arms consoling her. His father went outside to place a phone call.

"Dad.." Caleb followed him out back.

"Go back inside, son. It's not safe out here." He said, without even glancing back.

"But dad…" Caleb tried again. And again Jax shrugged him off.

Caleb grew angry with each second he was ignored. He slammed the back door and grabbed his vest. If his father didn't want to listen to him, he would take matters into his own hands.

He knew who did it. He recognized a tattoo.

It was an enemy they thought were their allies.

News of this would start a war.

He would never be able to take them on alone. They were one of the most powerful charters. That used to be a good thing. He would do surveilence. Find a weakness.

Caleb got on his bike, and took off.

Following the Irish.


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb had no idea that Abel was following him.

After the last time, he wasn't about to let his little brother out of his sight.

His father trusted him to keep his brother safe while he made some plans of his own.

No one had ever attacked a SONS house before.

Ever.

They had enemies, but there was always a line of respect and whoever crossed it was in for one helluva shitstorm in retaliation.

Abel kept his eyes focused on the road, while his mind drifted.

This war could take months. Years even. He couldn't stay in Charming for that long.

He knew that if he didn't get out now, he'd never get out alive.

Everyday, he took risks.

Everyday, he lived dangerously.

Not wanting to disappoint his family, he patched in.

But in the end, he disappointed himself.

Caleb was headed into a town outside of Charming.

One that no one visited during the day.

It was infamous for the partying, drugs and women.

Abel hoped his brother wasn't going to do anything stupid.

He parked rows back when they finally stopped at a bar that was as seedy as the town itself.

"Next time you follow me, make sure you're not so obvious."

Abel jumped back. Startled. He was so distracted he didn't even hear his brother approaching.

That wasn't like him at all.

That would get him killed.

"What're you doing here?" He asked Caleb trying to seem unfazed that he just caught him off guard.

"What do you care?" Caleb walked toward the bar leaving his brother behind him.

"Caleb-"

"Go home Abel." He walked in without caring if Abel would follow, but knowing he would.

The bar was loud and crowded.

There were a few leather vests in here that made Abel anxious. He had his hand on his gun and was ready to pull the trigger when Caleb walked over with a two beers.

"Relax." He said , as he handed Abel the drink.

"What the hell are you doing out here Caleb?"

"Enjoying a beer."

"Bullshit."

"Would you shut your mouth already? You're causing a scene."

"I hate to tell you, but we've been watched since the second we walked in."

"I know."

"Great. As long as you've thought this through."

Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Im doing a little surveilience."

"Unauthorized surveilience."

"You make me sick Abel. Why don't you go home where you belong?"

Abel didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

They sat in silence.

Shifty eyes made their way more then a dozen times.

It made Abel uneasy. But Caleb looked as relaxed as he could be.

"So, did you blow it with that Nicole girl yet?" Caleb smirked.

"What makes you think I would tell you if I did?"

Caleb began to laugh.

"You did, didn't you?"

"I fixed it."

"You forgot about her didn't you? That's so typical. You have so many girls falling at your feet you forget them."

"Shut up." Abel grumbled.

"Excuse me fellas." A body guard, triple the size of Bobby stood in front of them. "You have to leave."

"We were just going." Caleb threw a dollar bill on the table for a tip and they made their way to the door.

But not before they heard several clicks of guns. The music had stopped. The crowds were hushes. And all that was left was silence.

* * *

Abel didn't know what came over him.

He drove to Nicole's at backbreaking speed.

Something that Caleb said struck a nerve.

He was about to leave, when he saw her.

"Abel?" She said, as she closed her robe and made her way over to him.

"Yea." He said, watching her and devouring her with his eyes. Dam, he wanted her.

"It's three o' clock in the morning." She frowned.

That turned him on even more.

"I know." He sat, straddling his bike, deciding on whether to leave her standing in the street or not.

"What are you-" He broker her train of thought by grabbing her face and crashing his lips down on top of hers.

She tasted so good.

Their lips met with passion.

Their tongues teased as she moaned slightly.

His hands were entangled in her hair as he pulled her closer.

Her scent was intoxicating.

He was about to take her then and there until he realized that they were on the street in the dead of night.

He let her go gently.

He was losing his mind.

Breathless, she simply stared at him.

"Why are you here? In Charming." He said cold, matter of fact.

He could feel himself getting invested in her. And if she wasn't here to stay, he needed to know now.

"Wha- What?" Still dazed, she ran a hand through her messy hair.

He fought the urge to kiss her again. Hard and fast until his need for her was satisfied.

Even though he knew, one kiss wouldn't be enough.

"Tell me. Why are you here?"

She stared at him, confused at his hot and cold demeanor.

"I- I'm here to help Wendy."

"Who is she?" He demanded.

"She was a good friend of my mother."

"Was?"

"Yea. Was. My mom's not around anymore."

"Oh." He felt like an ass.

"Drugs." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"So, now I vowed to help Wendy. And I needed a change. So when she said she was coming to Charming for a little bit, I agreed to go with her."

"How long are you here for?"

"I don't know."

"How long!" He tried not to yell, but it was hard.

"I don't know! What is this Abel? Why do you want to know?"

"Because- I- Oh hell…" He rubbed his rough face in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, messy hair, bathrobe, frowning. He had never seen someone so beautiful.

"I'm trying like hell not to fall in love with you."

He didn't even give her a chance to say anything.

He sped off.

Leaving her in the street.

Confused.

Yea, well, that made two of them.


End file.
